The Wire
The Wire was an American television drama series created and written by David Simon & Ed Burns. It was the first one-hour dramatic television series to be produced by HBO. It aired for five seasons between 2002 and 2008. It shares several cast and crew members with Oz. Shared cast members The Streets *J.D. Williams played Preston "Bodie Broadus on The Wire ''and played Kenny "Bricks" Wangler on ''Oz. *Wood Harris played Kingpin Avon Barksdale on The Wire ''and played Correctional Officer Gordon Wood on episode "Plan B" on Oz''. *Method Man played Eastside Liuetenant Calvin "Cheese" Wagstaff on The Wire and played Carlton "Tug" Daniels on Oz. *Michael Potts played Brother Mouzone on The Wire ''and played a newspaper reporter Reinhardt on episode "Medium Rare" on ''Oz. *Cyrus Farmer played Devar Manigult in 3 episodes on season 4 on The Wire ''and played Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Michael Hyatt played Briana Barksdale on ''The Wire ''and played Sadiyo Khan on episode "Out o' Time" on ''Oz. *Perry Blackmon played Barksdale Enforcer Perry on The Wire and was a stunt on Oz. The Law *Domenick Lombardozzi played Detective "Thomas "Herc" Hauk on The Wire ''and played Ralph Galino on ''Oz. *Seth Gilliam played Detective, later Sergent Ellis Carver on The Wire ''and played former C.O Clayton Hughes later a prisoner on ''Oz. *Lance Reddick played Lieutenant, later Major Cedric Daniels on The Wire ''and played Detective Johnny Basil with undercover name Desmond Mobay on ''Oz. *John Doman played Police Commander William Rawls on The Wire ''and played Edward Galson on ''Oz. *Tom Mardirosian played FBI Agent Kristos Koutris on The Wire ''and played Agamemnon Busmalis on ''Oz. *Clarke Peters played Detective Lester Freamon on The Wire ''and played Afsana on episode "Bill of Wrongs" on ''Oz. *Frankie Faison played Police Commisioner Ervin Burrell on The Wire and played Cornelius Keane on Oz. *Toni Lewis played an FBI agent in'' The Wire and played played dog trainer Alicia Hinden on ''Oz. *Lawrence Cameron Steele played a Western district shift lieutenant in the third season of The Wire ''and played an Aryan in the ''Oz finale "Exuent Omnes". Politics *Reg E. Cathey played political aide Norman Wilson on The Wire ''and played played Emerald City Unit Manager later Warden Martin Querns on ''Oz. Others *Curtis McLarin played a florist in The Wire episode "Transitions" and played played Officer Lawrence Smith on Oz. *Michael Rivera played a friend of Omar Little and Reneldo on The Wire ''episode "Not for Attribution" and played 18 year old Latino inmate Pablo Rosa on ''Oz. Cast crew members *Alexa L. Fogel was the casting director for both Oz and The Wire. Directors *Derrick Simmons was a stunt on both The Wire ''& ''Oz ''and played Billie Keane on Season One on ''Oz. *Anthony Hemingway worked as first assistant director on Oz and later on The Wire eventually becoming an episodic director for The Wire. *Alex Zakrzewski was the director of photography on Oz''and later became and episodic director for both ''Oz and The Wire. *Gloria Muzio directed an episode of both Oz and The Wire. *Leslie Libman directed an episode of both Oz and The Wire. Category:Oz Connections